A Prince and A Princess
by Stranger's Luck
Summary: A crown for Natsu, a tiara for Lucy, and a curse that activated when they put them on. But sometimes curses can leads to blessings... HIATUS and being rewritten
1. A Prince and a Princess

**A Prince and A Princess**

_Chapter I:_

_A Prince and a Princess_

* * *

Team Natsu had come back from another job. This one more successful than the last one had been, with more than enough award money. They carried back with them a trunk filled with treasure gotten from their client.

The team had immediately opened the chest, rummaging around for something to their tastes. In them, Erza had found her preferred reward and so had Gray. But Natsu and Lucy were still looking. After a moment, they both came upon two boxes.

Out of curiosity, they opened the boxes. And in them they found a crown for Natsu and a tiara for Lucy. So just to test them out, they promptly placed them on their heads.

Before anyone knew what had happened, there came a magic circle and with a bright flash of light from it, both of them began to change.

When the light had subsided into a bearable level, in the place of Natsu and Lucy were two entirely different people. No they were still recognizable. Just altered and different physically.

Natsu had clothes befitting of a prince. A red, almost pink, tunic in place of his vest. His scarf was still there, just slimmer and it matched his attire. Replacing his white, knee length trousers from before, he now wore white pants one would find on suits. Instead of his casual sandals, he had tall black boots. His pink spiky hair was still the same and the crown was still atop of his head.

He would have looked quite charming, if he hadn't been so short. Before, Natsu had been a healthy 165 cm. Now he had the height of 142 cm, about the height of an average eight year old. So instead, he was equivalent to being an adorable younger brother. And the confused look on his face didn't really help denying it.

Lucy had clothes that looked more of a knight after taking the outer armor off than clothes fitting of a princess. She wore a white undershirt with a brown jacket. She wore a belt on her hips and black tights on her legs, with light brown, knee length boots on her feet. Along with the tiara on her head, she looked more like a rebellious princess learning how to fight, than a princess really. The whip dangling from her belt wasn't helping, no not at all.

She looked quite dangerous, and nothing of her features said she wasn't. She was not scowling nor was she glaring, but she was staring apathetically at her surroundings. She had kept the same height, well she looked taller but that was probably because of her boots, unlike Natsu who'd became so short.

Before anybody could come to their senses, Natsu had dropped the confused look on his face only to be replaced by childish innocence.

"Hey, Luce! I want an ice cream!" Natsu had exclaimed, tugging on Lucy's belt. He was looking at her pleadingly, like she was the only one capable of getting him his ice cream. The command wasn't placed at an appropriate time, since it was far too casual for the moment.

"Later, Natsu," Lucy had answered in a caring tone, but she honestly looked like she didn't care.

"Fine, I'll find someone to get it for me," Natsu whined. He seemed to think he would get what he want, when he wanted it.

Looking at the quiet people around him, his eyes landed on Gray. He grinned a bit and Gray's eyes widened. Natsu bounced over to Gray until he was next to him; then with one big leap, he landed on Gray's shoulders. Draping himself over Gray's torso, Natsu put his chin on Gray's shoulders. Natsu grinning the whole time like it was a lot of fun, Gray had to stop himself from falling and then hurting Natsu. Because if something bad _did_ happen to Natsu, Erza and Lucy would have his head.

"Gray!" Natsu whined. "Can you get me an ice cream?" he pleaded. Gray knew he should say no since Lucy was shaking her head fervently at him, but Natsu was heavy and he didn't look inclined to get off until Gray gave him what he wanted.

"Fine, fine Natsu! Just get off of me!" Gray growled, frustrated that he got stuck being the one to get the ice cream. For the moment he had forgotten about the problem they were having and back to complaining at Natsu.

"Gray! How can you be so nonchalant! Look at them!" Levy shouted, flailing her arms in the general direction of both Lucy and Natsu. Then, Erza had snapped back into action and started ordering for someone to find Master Makarov to reverse the effects.

When Natsu had heard Gray would indeed get his ice cream he got off of him and sat down on a table, swinging his legs. Lucy had walked over to the table and sat next to Natsu, staring at the chaos they had unknowingly caused with amusement.

When everyone had calmed down and gotten Master Makarov, they all stared at Natsu and Lucy. Makarov's eyebrows were raised, and he grinned.

"So, what's the problem here? All I see is Natsu and Lucy looking perfectly normal!" he joked, trying to ease the tension in the air.

"Master!" this time it was Levy scolding him. "Lu-chan and Natsu are- they're- look at them! Natsu's an eight year old, Lu-chan's scary looking!" she started to flail about again, not knowing how to properly explain the situation.

"Yes, yes of course," Master Makarov said seriously. "Well, they look cursed."

Before anyone could retort something sarcastic at Master, Natsu had an epiphany.

"Gray!" Natsu glared, though it had no real venom behind it. "Where's my ice cream?"

Gray rolled his eyes. He honestly wasn't going to get Natsu his ice cream, that's just backwards thinking. He had just said that because he wanted to get Natsu off of his back.

Before he could say anything insulting at Natsu, Lucy had already gotten ice cream from Mira. Slipping quietly back to her seat next to Natsu, she gave it to him. Natsu looked at the ice cream from Lucy and smiled.

"Thanks Luce!" Natsu had immediately thanked her before he started to eat the ice cream.

"Whatever, I just did it because you would throw a tantrum and those are too loud," Lucy answered indifferently.

Natsu pouted when he heard this, but ignored it in favor of his ice cream.

"Levy!" Erza's shout echoed in the quiet guild. Levy looked at Erza, like a soldier would before they got their assignment which was pretty true. Erza was equivalent to a general in the guild. She had taken command of the situation since Master Makarov had retreated back into the sidelines to watch. "Get your books and find out what curse this is! Gray and I will make sure they don't leave the guild, everyone else get back to what you did before."

And like time had resumed, everybody set off to do what they were told to do because nobody doesn't follow Erza's orders without being hit on the head with her gauntlet.


	2. Wait Do we really wanna?

Let's find out how to fix Natsu and Lucy! Wait... do we really wanna?

Chapter two of this story! Read and review what you think everybody!

You know him, you love him, he made the manga! Please welcome the owner of Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima!

* * *

It was peaceful and quiet in the city of Magnolia. Now something's very wrong. The guild of Fairy Tail is quiet and isn't being obnoxiously rude and lazy today? Something is so wrong. That's what many of the townsfolk were thinking around Magnolia. They had accepted the fact that Fairy Tail is always going to be loud and it become a normality in their lives. With Fairy Tail being **quiet** and **n****ot** explosive, they just couldn't get the sense of foreboding out of their minds.

Inside the guild of Fairy Tail, the guild members were trying to live with a cute, childish, and lolita like Natsu. Along with a Lucy who is protective of our new Natsu, who's cold and harsh to the guild members and only smiles softly at Natsu!

"_Okay, I can **not** get used to this,"_ many of the guild members thought.

Natsu was off running around with Mira and other girls who thought the cute little Natsu was an improvement, those ever so adorable, pink flowers somehow hovering around his head. The ones who didn't like it, who weren't used to it, like Gray and the other guys along with Erza, were trying to help Levy in trying to find a way to reverse Natsu and Lucy.

Lucy was being pestered into hanging out with Natsu and usually obliged. While the girls asked her, she would say no. Although when Natsu asked, she would hesitate and say sure. This time, Natsu had wanted to sit on Lucy's shoulders, being smaller now, Lucy said okay. Now Natsu was grinning from atop of Lucy's shoulders, and Lucy was holding onto his legs smiling.

Levy was sitting at a table surrounded by books, looking and flipping through the pages every moment she could get. Gray and Erza were helping her search for something that could make their two teammates back to normal.

Levy glanced over at Master and then at Natsu atop of Lucy. She giggled at the sight. When she had tried talking to Lucy earlier, she didn't treat her coldly, but she didn't treat her like before either. She felt a little disappointed but glad that she still had a place in Lucy's heart, that she wouldn't act to her coldly.

"Lu-chan! What are you doing?" She muffled a giggle.

This caught the attention of Natsu and Lucy, Lucy turned her heads to Levy and waved. Natsu answered for her. It seemed Natsu became more talkative, while Lucy became more passive.

"Levy-chan~!" Natsu grinned, waving at her. Levy smiled while Gray, and Erza raised an eyebrow. They still weren't used to this new image of Natsu.

"Come play with us! It's not fun reading big old books!" Natsu pleaded her.

The old Natsu wouldn't have been caught dead saying that, but the Natsu now, he had no shame saying that and got away with most everything.

Levy shook her head. "Sorry Natsu, but I have to find something that looks helps us with our little... problem."

"Oh oh! Does Gray-kun, Erza-chan, and Levy-chan, want us to help~?" Natsu asked, trying to be helpful to his friends.

The three of them, Levy, Gray, and Erza, all got an idea on how to change both of them back. They smiled knowingly at each other and started their plan.

"Natsu~? Lucy~? Can you come over here and remove your crown and tiara? I wanna see them," Levy asked with oh-too-innocent eyes.

Natsu, being a child and rather innocent and naive, enthusiastically said yes for him and Lucy.

Lucy walked toward the table they were sitting at with Natsu still on her shoulders. Gray and Erza laughed at this sight while Levy was unfazed. Levy handed both of them a book and they turned the pages.

After a few moments, Natsu cried out, "Oh oh oh! Lu-chan! These look like your tiara and my crown! That is soo cool!"

The three were dumbfounded. Trying to look through book after book for half of the day, they were unable to find a single thing useful. While Natsu comes along, gets a book, and finds the very useful piece of information they needed. _"How the heck is he so lucky?"_ the three mages thought.

All three of them sprang over to Natsu to look at the book. Levy read the page in the book aloud,

**The Bipolar Crown and Tiara**

_Once placed on the users head, they become the exact opposite personality. The physical traits are changed and the user is filled with the teachings of a prince or a princess.  
_

_The user becomes possessive and attached to the headpiece, becoming aggressive if others are to take it off their heads. It is unheard of for another party to take the headpieces off.  
_

_If another party somehow does manage to come in contact with the crown, they're mentally bombarded to put the crown down.  
_

_The only known way for the users headpiece to come off is if they kiss their true love, much like real princes and princesses.  
_

"... Kiss their... true love..." Levy's voice dwindled down to a whisper. By now the whole guild was listening in on her reading and were equally dumbfounded.

"Why's everybody so quiet?" Natsu whines, "It's so boring."

Everyone in the guild looked at Natsu and Lucy. The only people they could think of who were their true loves, were each other. Knowing that, is easy. Getting them to kiss, that's going to be hard.

Suddenly, Cana asked a question a lot of people in the guild were thinking at the moment.

"Do we really wanna change them back though...? Cause the guild's a lot quieter and we can all do our things in peace without accidentally caught up in their fights," Cana reasoned with the guild, in an almost pleading way. _"She probably just wants to drink her beer in peace,"_ the guild members thought.

"Cana! Of course we do! We have our fights and de...stroy the.. guild... Having a peaceful Natsu might be a good thing, the council won't bother me as much about Natsu's destructive nature. This might be the perfect big break I've been waiting for!" the masters eyes twinkled at the thought. Having his most troublesome brat, not troublesome would give the council and Master much less stressful days.

Everyone in the guild started thinking about the advantages of having a nondestructive and peaceful Natsu. Also winning over a Lucy who was cold and harsh, as a girlfriend would be a great confidence booster for the guys.

The only people who weren't very fond of the idea were three people. Levy, Gray, and Erza. Little had they known that there was a little warning at the bottom of the page.

_Warning: If the user has had the crown or tiara on for more than two weeks, the user will begin to become mischievous and evil demons. No matter the personality, they will become demonic. Those who have had the crown or tiara on for more than two weeks will have: fits of insanity, violent tantrums, destructive damage to everything._

_Have a good day and remember to get them off after two weeks!  
_

If only Levy hadn't stopped reading and was interrupted, she would have finished the page and read the warning.

Later, we'll see how Natsu, Lucy, Levy, Gray, Erza, and the guild deal with this little problem.

* * *

Sorry it was shorter than the other one but I got it uploaded right? Now tell me what you think should happen next cause I seriously don't sorry, I only have good starting ideas, not good middle ideas.

Oh well! Bye~!


	3. A Week of Fails

One Week of Failures

Sorry for the late updates everyone! I've been busy with Mother's Day! So now you guys gets two chapters today! Yay, right? Oh and a chapter tomorrow too!

I don't have to do the whole disclaimer thing for every chapter do I? Oh well!

I don't own Fairy Tail! At all. Not one tiny little part of Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does!

* * *

It's been one whole week since Natsu and Lucy... Changed. The guild is up beat and cheerful about that already too. That is... except for three very depressed and frustrated mages.

Levy, Gray and Erza had a depressing aura surrounding them as they sat at their table, heads down, staring at the ground or their hands.

They had been setting up 'accidents' for Natsu and Lucy to kiss. With the help of matchmaking Mira. On the first few days, they had tried to push Natsu down the stairs to fall on top of Lucy and 'accidentally' kiss her.

… That failed miserably. They couldn't get those two to separate. At all. When they asked Natsu to come up their with Erza to help her with something, Natsu dragged Lucy with him. When they had said that they only needed Natsu's help, he started whining and tearing up about how Lucy and him were best friends so they had to be together, much to the guild members delight.

The girls ran up to him and looked at him with sympathy. They picked him up, told Lucy to come sit with them, and fed him ice cream until he was back to normal.

That was only failure number one in their seven failures.

Second failure. Even more horrendous than the first one.

They had tried to tease Natsu that Lucy liked him and that he should kiss her to tell her he felt the same way. Instead of doing that, he said he already knew that Lucy liked him and that he liked her too. They just forgot that Natsu was an idiot and was horribly naïve in his current state.

So, they went instead to tell Lucy that Natsu liked her. They were counting on Lucy's old self to react, but the current Lucy is impassive rather emotionless. She reacted the same way she did to anybody else, except Natsu, to them. She at first listened to them, then seeing that they finished talking, she ignored them, going back to taking care of Natsu in a rather motherly way.

In the end, they did influence those two a little though. Later that day, Natsu went bouncing up to Lucy, grinning like his old self, but more childishly this time, with those annoying pink flowers that kept floating around his head that was really starting to tick off Gray. He kept thinking _'How the heck are there pink flowers hanging around his head like that! Seriously!_ Natsu came up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, looking up at Lucy in a caring way. He said he liked her a lot.

Every girl in the guild was thinking _'Awww! That is so adorable!'_ and all the guys were thinking _'Finally he tells her he likes her!'_

Unfortunately, Natsu didn't finish with only saying he liked her a lot. He added four little words that really deflated the guild.

"... As a best friend~!" Natsu just grinned idiotically some more. Lucy didn't seem frustrated at all though, she seemed rather... The same.

Looks like plan number two failed.

The next five days went on with more plans like that. They thought they were flawless and so going to kiss, but they didn't think that Natsu's and Lucy's new obliviousness would be so... Overpowering. The guild thought it was hilarious and didn't really want Natsu and Lucy to change back because they were really enjoying their new found better reputation, or at least Master was anyway. The girls just liked seeing Natsu act adorably and the guys just liked the idea of getting New Lucy as their girlfriend would be so amazing. Of course that will never happen in a million years though.

On the last day, the three mages had become increasingly desperate of ideas for them to kiss. So they resorted to a rather cute but cliche plan. Mistletoe.

They got the help of Mira, who wanted to play matchmaker for the whole guild and not just Natsu and Lucy, to place mistletoe all over the place. They thought it would work, and it did. Sorta...

What happened was that Natsu came bouncing into the guild first to play with somebody, and then Lucy came in after him. She stood behind him right under the mistletoe and an anonymous girl, Levy, said "Oh look! Natsu and Lucy's standing under the mistletoe!" Both of them looked above and sure enough, there really as that little green plant hanging there. All the girls were awwing again and an anonymous girl, levy, started to chant "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss," which got every other girl there started too.

Eventually Natsu just stood on top of the table, leaned forward toward Lucy, and kissed her right on the mouth. It was a one second type of kiss, but it was a kiss nonetheless. Gray fist pumped, Erza smiled widely, and Levy cheered.

They looked at Natsu and Lucy and for a while and their smiles faded. They weren't changing back to normal. Not even close, they were the same.

Natsu skipped off with Lucy to who knows, or cares in Levy, Gray, and Erza's case, where.

Gray started shouting and arguing with Levy.

"How the hell did that now work?" he screeched. He was fuming.

"I don't know! They said that if they both kiss then they would be turned back to normal! And they just kissed!" Levy cried out indignantly. She was as equally confused as Gray. She really thought Lucy and Natsu would be normal again.

Gray yelled back a couple times more and Levy argued back at him. It turned into a very awkward fight between the ice mage and and solid script mage.

That was when Erza came in. She walked up behind Gray and Levy, raised her arms, and this was when the guild closed their eyes afraid of what would happen to them. Erza punched Gray on the head, knocking him out, and lightly tapped Levy's head.

That got both of them to shut up. Gray, now not unconscious, got up from where he was left on the floor. Gray and Levy walked up to Erza sheepishly and asked what she thought. If anybody could guess what went wrong in the process, it was probably Erza.

"So what do you think Erza?" Levy asked. She was rubbing the rather small, swollen bump on her head where Erza had hit her. Even a light tap from Erza could cause a little swelling.

Erza answered by saying what she thought was obvious, "Only Natsu kissed. Lucy didn't kiss back. They both had to kiss to reverse them."

Gray and Levy face palmed. They couldn't believe they didn't think of that.

"Ugh! So that means we have to get the emotionless, impassive, generally quiet and not responding Lucy to kiss Natsu," Levy groaned in frustration. Even she, Lucy's best friend, was getting frustrated at her impassiveness.

After the mistletoe failure, the three of them stopped with their plans to think of how to get Lucy to lighten up and react more. They stopped about four days later, meaning there was only three days left until Natsu and Lucy were to dangerous and unstable to be in public or around people.

They looked like all hope was lost, and decided to give Natsu and Lucy a break from their get 'Natsu and Lucy to kiss' plans. They just couldn't think of anymore ideas of how to successfully change them back to normal.

It looked liked they were trying to adapt to the Natsu and Lucy now. Enjoy it until they became unstable little monsters.

That day came a it too soon for anybody's likings.

* * *

So how do you like this chapter? Oh and remember! Tell your mother "Happy Mother's Day!"


	4. Enter the Unstable Little Monsters

**Enter The Unstable Little Monsters**

I am so sorry for not being able to update for, what? A month from now? It has been way too long! My computer totally exploded a while ago and now I am grounded from my computer for who knows long so now I'm sneaking this on my mom's laptop. SHHHH! Don't tell anyone! Specifically my mom. Now onto my story! Or at least a few chapters I'll upload on days from Thursdays to Sundays, Eastern Standard Time.

* * *

Gray, Erza, and Levy got together at the guild early to discuss their plans of the day. Today, was the first day of the second week. That was when it was entirely possible for Natsu and Lucy to go all rampage mode.

Their plan was to stay as closely as possible to Natsu and Lucy, and prevent any mishaps and dangerous situations. A bit crude, but it'll be effective when Natsu and Lucy come.

They sat together at a table by the guild doors so they could rush to Natsu and Lucy's side as soon as possible.

Every time the door opened, the threesome would crane their heads and look at who was coming in, every time it wasn't Natsu and Lucy, they would sigh and slump back down in their seats.

Finally around noon, Natsu and Lucy arrived. The guild doors opened and Natsu bounced, more like skipped, in. Then Lucy would follow along, walking behind keeping an eye on him.

Gray and Levy immediately rushed up to Natsu who was heading towards the bar.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Gray and Levy asked it bit too happily.

"Oh, hi guys~! I'm getting a smoothie from Mira-chan and Lucy's getting one too! How about you two?" Natsu replied back cheerfully, a giant smile plastered on his face.

They walked up to the bar and Mira gave them their smoothies.

That was when jet and Droy came from no where.

"Hey Natsu, can I have that smoothie?" Jet asked him. Natsu shook his head, "Nope! Sorry Jet, could ya get your own?"

"Hi Lucy, could ya give me that smoothie?" Droy asked her. She remained impassive but you could see from her facial expressions, she was saying no.

Instead of listening to them and getting their own smoothies, Jet reached over Natsu's shoulder and took it from his hand. Like Jet, Droy did the same with Lucy's smoothie.

Natsu pouted while getting a sad but deadly aura around him and Lucy had the same expression on her face but a murderous aura was permeating the air around her toward Droy and Jet.

"Jet! Droy! Don't take somebody's smoothie when they aren't gonna give it to you!" Levy scolded them. Gray and Levy went and grabbed the smoothies out of their hands and gave them back to Natsu and Lucy. The two of them lost their murderous intentions and Natsu went back to happily drinking his smoothie and Lucy went to quietly sipping hers.

This was what happened the entire day. Something, or in most cases someone, would make Natsu and Lucy upset and then Gray, Levy, or Erza would come in and fix it and everything would go back to normal.

After many situations were fixed, they got a cocky ( okay stop giggling, you're mature enough not to giggle at this word by now )and overconfident attitude. They were busy chatting over how they fixed a really bad situation.

While they were busy talking and not keeping an eye Natsu and Lucy, they got in a whole lot of trouble. They didn't notice this but, Lucy had gotten Natsu ice cream because he was practically begging her for it. He was sitting on top of the table and Lucy was nearby. Elfman was making toward the bar to talk to his sister, Mira. He hadn't noticed Natsu and had bumped into him, causing the ice cream cone to fall out of his hand.

Natsu eyes widened when he saw the cone on the ground. His eyes started to tear up and he gave Elfman a deadly glare. Elfman hadn't noticed and was still walking toward Mira. Lucy looked over and saw that Natsu was close to tears. The air around was thick with murderous intentions directed at Elfman.

Levy and Erza practically **felt** the murderous intentions in the air. Gray hadn't noticed becasue he was still bragging, he stopped though when he saw Erza and Levy had started to look for Natsu or Lucy. They looked around and saw Natsu pouting at his fallen ice cream and Lucy glaring evilly at Elfman.

They put two and two together and groaned. They were so busy talking they had failed to pay attention to the two. They rushed over to their sides annd tried to calm the both of them down. By now, everyone in the guild were looking at them. They were wondering what was wrong but ignored it, thinking it was something to do with Natsu and Lucy's new personalities.

Even though Erza, Gray, and Levy were reassuring them and trying to tell them that they would get them more ice cream, Natsu and Lucy still weren't calming down.

They ignored their words and ran up to Elfman. Lucy tapped his shoulder and Elfman turned around. Natsu tackled him to the ground, breaking a nearby guild members sitting at the table gasped, wide eyes. That got the attention of everyone in the guild.

"Natsu! What do you think your doing?" Levy cried out in disbelief.

"What do you think it looks like Levy-chan?" Natsu asked her in a mocking tone. His voice sounded twisted and he was sneering at her.

Everyone was shocked. They didn't know Natsu could sound so... malicious. Natsu's eyes were glazed over and misty, it looked like he didn't know what was going on.

He looked away from Levy and looked back down at Elfman. He was in shocked silence, and didn't defend himself. Natsu smirked and got off of him.

"It's not fun when they don't fight back," he stated nonchalantly.

"Flamey, pink headed, idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing! You're hurting your nakama!" Gray cried out at Natsu. He charged toward him in rage and without thought.

Natsu expected this and simply stepped to the side as Gray rushed past. He turned around to look at Gray crashing into the wall. By this time, Lucy intervened.

"Natsu. You should let me deal with him. I think this might be fun for me," Lucy smirked at Gray. Everyone was shocked, therr personality changed yet again, and this time Lucy was talking.

"Fine Luce. Just don't take too long, I'll get bored," he told her, smiling.

Lucy went up behind Gray who had slammed into the wall. She grabbed his shirt and got him off of the wall. Gray looked relieved, forgetting that it was Lucy who was helping him. A moment later, Lucy punched him in the gut and he doubled over in pain and shock.

"Natsu! Lucy! Stop hurting your friends! We're guildmates! Nakama!" Levy cried out again, trying ts get them out of their stupor.

Natsu looked over at her. He rolled his eyes and smirked, "Levy, Levy, Levy. It's funny seeing nakama beaten within an inch of their lives... isn't it?"

Levy and Erza were enraged and so was everybody else in the guild. There were indignant cries of, "Who the hell are you and what have you done with Natsu!" or, "Bastard! Give us our Natsu and Lucy back"

'Natsu' was smirking at them, he hadn't noticed Erza coming up behind him. She raised her sword and hit him in the back of his head with the flat of her sword.

He doubled over and fell into her arms. Lucy looked over at where Natsu was and saw him knocked out in Erza's arms.

"Natsu!" she cried out, running over to his side to pummel Erza.

"Sorry Lucy!" Levy cried out. She had rammed into her side and knocked Lucy out.

Erza placed Natsu on the ground and Levy put Lucy on the ground next to him. Everyone in the guild gathered to look at the two of them.

"What are we gonna do with them? They might go on a rampage and kill somebody!" a guild member cried out.

"I don't know, go get Master," Erza ordered.

_"What are we gonna do with the two of you..."_ everybody in the guild thought.

* * *

There it is! Let's see if I can update sometime soon! Bye!


	5. What are we going to do with you two?

What are we going to do with you two?

I'm back! I also changed the part about the souls in the last chapter. I thought it might have sounded incredibly cliché for you guys, I mean there are tons of stories of possessing someone and I didn't really like those so here's the next chapter! Sorry for the long wait? You guys are probably really pissed off at me right now... This chapter isn't much, it's a little boring but you'll find out what happens in the next chapter which I am currently typing up, planning to update today or tomorrow.

* * *

Inside the guild of Fairy Tail, there were two forms placed on a table. These two forms had everyone's eyes watching them suspiciously. They were afraid that when they woke up, they would go berserk and try and kill somebody in the guild again. The guild members were sighing warily. Who knew that their sweet Lucy could beat up Gray? And not out of annoyance either, she was actually serious. The fact that their two most loyal and friendly nakama would actually hurt others in their guild was preposterous! And yet... they had done exactly that.

Gray and Elfman were injured, but not mortally wounded. Gray decided to voice out one of the many questions on his, and most likely everybody else', mind.

"So, if they wake up, what are we gonna do with them?"

Levy glared at Gray. She didn't like the 'if' in his sentence. The tiny possibility that Lucy and Natsu won't wake up was weighing heavily on her mind.

"There is no if Gray. Lu-chan and Natsu-kun _will_ wake up. So when they wake up we'll find out how to make them go back to normal," Levy scolded him for not believing in their nakama.

Levy had just finished her sentence when everybody in the guild heard a shriek. Everybody ran out of the guild to see what it was.

"Hey, has anybody seen where Erza went?" Gray asked after looking around for the red haired girl and not finding anyone.

"She went outside to get some strawberry cake from this vendor! She went out a half hour ago though," Mira chirped.

"Oh re-" Gray's eyes widened, as long with everybody else'. What they saw outside wasn't odd, but it wasn't normal.

On the ground beside Erza was a giant strawberry cake. The cake was just smashed on the floor with a guild member in the middle of it. Erza looked shocked, and rather mournful in a way. The guild member who had fallen on the cake was trying to get up by failed miserably. Erza's mournful expression disappeared where a murderous glare replaced it. The unfortunate guild member had noticed that glare; if looks could kill, he would have died right there.

"My... strawberry cake," Erza was trembling from her rage. Literally trembling.

Going through everybody's minds were farewells to their guild member who was soon to be dead, or at least him getting brutally mutilated. Nobody messes with Erza, Titania; most of all though, not a single soul messes with Erza Scarlet's strawberry cake. Unless they have a death wish, most people do not go near Erza during the time she's eating her cake; no matter what, somehow, they'll accidentally knock over her cake.

Erza had already equipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor and all of her swords were pointed directly at said guild members head. She was very close to him turning into just a bloody stain in the ground.

That was when Gray had decided to stop her from mutilating the member, "Erza! Don't kill him! Anyway, was that cake really worth this much damage?"

Erza's glare turned to him and everyone there inwardly shuddered. They would all be dead by now if looks really could kill. She responded mournfully.

"It was my strawberry cake. It had four layers of yummy strawberries."

She directed her attention back to the cake where the guild member was. Except the guild member wasn't there, he had finally been able to get up and had run toward Gray. Erza glared at his running form and had already flung her swords at his running form.

"Eeep!" Gray shrieked, the swords too close to his head for comfort. He jumped out of the way, accidentally crashing into a nearby table where some guild members had decided to rest, though who could possibly rest with a rampaging Erza nearby? The guild members, more like Cana, cried out as their drinks were spilled onto them.

"Gray! What was that for?" Cana asked. She was very, very pissed at having her beer barrel spillled all over her.

"It wasn't my fault!" Gray groaned out, he ran away from some angry guild members.

After Gray did that, everybody out side broke out into a giant fight. They were all playing around, not trying to do serious damage of course. Currently, thoughts about Natsu and Lucy weren't on their minds, they hadn't forgotten about them, no they would never would be able to forget; however, it wasn't the foremost thing on their minds. The fight was a way to get their minds off of depressing thoughts, just a distraction.

Eventually, the fight had somehow went back into the guild. The fighting members were causing their normal amount of destruction and damage like always. However, Erza eventually broke out of the fight and stopped it, like so.

"Everyone..." Erza said in a quiet and threatening tone that none of them could hear, "_Shut up!_"

Everyone stopped fighting, hearing Erza's loud tone. They all calmed down and straightened themselves out.

"Hey! No stop that!" a muffled voice cried out in the silence. It sounded oddly like a little boy. Erza, Gray, and Levy stared at each other.

'Natsu?' Erza mouthed silently. Gray and and Levy nodded in agreement.

"Hey, wait! Nooo!" the same person cried out again and two voices shrieked.

"What the heck was that?" Gray asked.

"Who wants to go check on it?" Cana asked.

Mira had disappeared from behind the bar and seemed to go through a door to who knows where. She came out giggling.

"You guys should come see this! It's so cute!" Mira squealed to them.

Gray, Erza, and Levy rushed toward the door that Mira had previouosly disappeared to, with teh guild on their heels.

They all had mixed reactions to the scene within; amused gazes, smirks, and squeals of cuteness.

Inside the room _was_ a kitchen, but instead it now looked like an ice cream bomb exploded. In the middle of the whole mess sat Natsu, still small and adorable, and Lucy, who for some reason was _also_ small and adorable, and they were both citting with a tub of ice cream in their laps. They were covered from head to toe with the ice cold dessert treat. They had large spoons in their hands and they were practically shoveling spoonfuls of ice cream into their mouths.

Natsu and Lucy looked up from their ice cream to look at everyone with ice cream smeared faces.

"Hi guys," Natsu grinned. He paused to take another bite of ice cream, "Whatcha doing?"

"Whazzup guys?" Lucy asked, her mouth full of ice creamy goodness. Natsu laughed at her and took his spoon to fling some ice cream at her face.

"What! No Natsu, not this again!" Lucy whined. She scooped out some ice cream from her ice cream tub and flung it Natsu, successfully hitting him in his face.

Natsu and Lucy started to have a ice cream food fight, some of the ice cream htting the people in the doorway.

Gray laughed, "Flame brain's the same as always isn't he?"

Levy giggled, "Making messes and making everybody laugh, the things that only Natsu and Lucy can do."

"Isn't it adorable? And now Lucy's cute and adorable too! It's double the adorableness~!" Mira asked them, giggling.

"Wait..." Erza saidd, "Doesn't this make it easier for us to get them to kiss...?"

Everybody had a devious smirk on their face, faced with this revelation they could become normal again! They may be adorable right now, but after having a little 'temper tantrum'... nobody wanted that to happen again.

"Can't we just ask them...?" Cana groaned, wanting to get it over with.

"Tried it!" Gray told her.

"Nothing happened," Erza said, "It's not 'romantic' in a sense."

"Just set up a romantic dinner or something, and get them to get all blushed and their teenager hormones'll take care of the rest," Cana suggested. It seemed a fairly good idea if you thought about it.

"Ohhh... why didn't we come up with that?" Gray groaned, admitting his idiocy.

"To make a romantic dinner for two!" Levy cried out, running out of the room followed by everybody else, needing lots of help.

Mira backed up and put her head in the doorway.

"Just wait Lucy, Natsu. We'll come up with the best romantic dinner you've ever seen. I mean I _am_ working on it."

* * *

I'll update more don't worry you all deserve it for waiting so long!


	6. Getting Ready!

**Setup for Perfection**

I swear, how do girls go shopping all day for like two days without, like dying? Not to be mean to my own gender, but still, I swear some part of me died during those two days I was forced out. Oh, and you may also hate me and my horrible ability at keeping promises. During the last week I got grounded so... I had to live a whole week without like _any_ electronics. Sure there was a tv but I hate tv, and sure I had an old DS but that was back when I had really god awful choice in games...

Well, enough with my whining, here's chapter six!

* * *

"No Gray! Don't put the ice sculpture there! And would you put on some clothes?"

"Levy, dim the lights! It's supposed to be a romantic dinner for two, not a spotlight!"

"Cana! Put down the wine and get more roses along with more _wine_!"

"Erza! What did I say about eating the dessert! I don't care if it _is_ strawberry cake, it is for Lucy and Natsu! Go get more cake from the kitchen and do not, I repeat, do _not_ eat it!"

A lot of directions, and whining, were being yelled into the faces of Fairy Tail guild members by tyrant dictator of matchmaking and romance, Mirajane Strauss, however, she was _normally_ their cheerful barmaid, but currently she was fixing up a supposed to be perfect romantic dinner for two very dense lovable people which meant tyrant dictator of love comes out.

"Mira~ Do we have to go do so much for those two~?" Levy whined. She was adjusting the light to Mira's instructions. She was really tired, Mira had made everyone in the guild work hard on Lucy's and Natsu's romantic dinner since yesterday afternoon. Barely any of them got a break from working so hard.

"Yes! If it's not perfect, those two will never kiss and be happily together!" Mira stated, determined to make Lucy's and Natsu's night perfect.

Levy sighed. No one could stop Mira when she has a matchmaking plan. They especially couldn't stop her if she had a very good reason to do so, and in this case she did. Saving her nakama... while also setting them up!

"By the way... Why are we setting up their dinner date in the guild?" Gray asked. He was actually curious, the guild wasn't exactly a very romantic place.

"Because Gray, Master didn't want to waste money and get a permit or something from a classy restaurant," Levy quoted. She had originally asked this question and Mira had answered with the same thing, well in Levy's words of course, but it was what she had meant.

"Doesn't seem that romantic," he muttered under his breath.

"Where _is_ Lu-chan and Natsu-kun anyway? They were in the guild's kitchen last I saw them, so who's keeping them from entering the whole dinner and spoiling the surprise?" Levy asked. She was very curious, ever since yesterday Natsu and Lucy had never entered in them making the dinner.

"Dunno. Erza's in the kitchen cause she had started eating the dessert for the dinner, though I think Mira might've moved those two to another place," Gray said. He was trying to act busy so Mira wouldn't come over and make him work on something else, it really was tiring.

"I think this romantic dinner _will_ be perfect actually, it looks great so far," Levy said, looking at their progress.

Levy wasn't wrong too. The guild really looked romantic. The lights had been dimmed just the right way, the normally wooden tables had been replaced with Slate Mosaic Dinette tables with scarlet velvet tablecloths, the wooden benches had been swapped with Slate Mosaic Dinette chairs to match the tables, there were two ice swans that formed a heart with their necks placed in the center of the room with various elegant courses laid out on the nearby tables. Everything was positively stunning. Though there was a bit much for a date for two, and they were only so small so it didn't seem like they would eat all that much.

"What I don't know is why Mira had got wine for the dinner. I mean, they look, and act, like ten years old so aren't they're underage?" Gray asked Levy. It was a confusing thought, Mira should know that those two wouldn't drink the wine, or any form of alcohol, in their current state.

"Who knows? If they don't drink it, I get it!" Cana said happily. She had been drinking some of the wine and Mira had forced her to go and get more and roses too.

"If you ask me, this place is perfect so we should just get the dinner over with, I don't want to do all of this all for Pinky just to have him somehow ruin it," Gray sighed in exasperation. Natsu and Lucy were gonna mess up _somehow_ and all of their work would've gone to waste.

"Everybody!" Mira called out from her place on the stage. "We're now ready to spy on, I mean have Lucy and Natsu's dinner!"

Practically everyone who had heard Mira's slip up rolled their eyes. Of course Mira would want to watch them go on a supposed date. Though, everyone did want to watch their date too, perfect things to tease and embarrass Natsu for and something to talk about with Lucy.

"We're going to have their dinner later tonight when the time is perfect!" Mira chirped happily. She was finally going to get her two guild mates together and it would be perfect!

* * *

A little later that evening Mira, Erza, and Levy were trying to pick out clothes perfect for Lucy and Natsu's date.

"Ooh! What about this one Lucy, it's so cute!" Mira suggested eagerly to the absent minded little girl.

In Mira's arms was a white flower girl dress, one specifically made for little ten year old girls. The dress was fluffy and girly, it even had a green sash around her waist! It was absolutely _adorable_. To Mira, Levy, and Erza that is; however, considering Lucy's currently the boyish princess though, she rather detested the whole thing.

On the other hand with Natsu though... he looked like he was absolutely in love with the thing. Erza and Levy had noticed the look on his face and had told Mira, she had then immediately had a mischievous smile adorning her features.

"Oh Natsu~ can you pretty, pretty _please_ change into this dress for us~?" Mira asked him in a sing song voice. She had hoped her voice had sounded pleading with feigning casualness, as if he didn't _have_ to wear it although he would end up in the dress one way or the other.

"But Mira~ I'm a boy! Boys don't wear dresses!" Natsu whined, a pout on his face. He had, with out unconsciously doing so, gave the three girls pleading, teary, puppy dog eyes.

Levy and Erza had succumbed to Natsu's new found power of adorableness. Mira on the other hand was having an inner battle with herself; one side the one that _always_ got what she had wanted and the other side being the one that loved cuteness. Eventually, both sides of Mira's inner battle had come to a conclusion, she would get both. An adorable pouting Natsu in a dress, which in the end she would get an overdose of cuteness and what she wanted.

"But Natsu, you'll look so cute with the dress on!" Mira said to him. Tears had started to well up in the corners of her eyes before she continued talking, "I had just thought... that you would want to look cute."

Natsu had noticed the tears in her eyes, being the naive innocent child he was, and had been the one to succumb to _her_.

"Mira-niichan~! Don't cry, I'll wear the dress, just stop crying!" Natsu told her frantically. What wonderful things a few well placed sniffles and tears could get a girl.

Natsu grabbed the dress from Mira's arms and stomped over to the dressing rooms. Through the whole event, Lucy simply had an amused smile on her face. She had been preoccupied with looking through the shop, poking at the much too elaborate dresses in stock.

A moment later the four girls had forgotten about the soon to be cross dressing boy and had resumed picking through the dresses for little Lucy. Each dress had been a bit... much for the girl. Each one were either too sparkly, too frilly, or there were too many stupid strawberries on the thing, which had given Erza a very menacing glare from the ten year old. Who had been the idiot to make dresses with strawberries on them?

After a while, Gray and a lot of the guild members had decided to come in. How all of them had even found the five of them was a mystery.

"So, you guys get their clothes ready yet?" Gray ask in a bored tone. He really didn't like shopping, it always involved being there for over an hour choosing clothes of all things. Though he wasn't one to talk, he always lost his clothes so there wasn't really a reason to wear them if he always lost them.

"Noo!" Levy whined. All of the dresses they had chosen for Lucy had been rejected. Picky girl.

"Where's the pink idiot anyway?" Gray asked, seeing no sign of the boy anywhere in the store.

"Mira~! Levy~! Erza~! Is this alright now?" Natsu asked from the dressing rooms. He was hidden from view by a stack of clothes, what a shortie he is now.

"Speak of the idiot, and the idiot will come," Gray smirked.

"Natsu! Come out and show us, it's okay," Mira called back. For some reason, she, along with Erza and Levy, had gotten a mischievous glint in their eyes.

Natsu stepped out from behind the clothing rack. Every single person's eyes were staring in wide eyed shock in his direction.

It wasn't the fact that he was a in a dress, it was the fact that he actually looked like an adorable little girl in a dress. He had the flower girl dress on, he had little _flats_ on his feet, and he had even put flower accessories in his hair.

All in all, Natsu looked like a very flustered little girl. Absolutely adorable in the eyes of the females, absolutely hilarious in the eyes of the males.

The effect was immediate. Natsu was getting cooed, freaking _cooed_, over by the girls in the store and all the guys were laughing their asses off, rolling on the floor.

Gray, along with all the male members of the guild, had bursted out laughing. They hadn't known Natsu would actually want to crossdress!

Natsu had noticed the laughter emanating from the male guild members and had started to tear up. He stopped clutching nervously at the hem of the dress and started to wipe the tears forming in his eyes, though that didn't help much.

Erza looked at the tears in Natsu's eyes and immediately directed her attention at all of the laughing guild members.

"If any of you laugh at Natsu even one more time, god trust me on this, I will give you each a fate worse than death in hell."

The effect was immediate. With Erza's verbal threat and the glare directed at each and every one of them, all of the guild members had shut up and cowered, trying to suppress shudders.

During the silence in the store everyone of them heard very light snoring coming from behind a rack of clothes. Curious as to what was behind the rack, Mira pushed the clothes out of the way and found two certain people asleep.

While Erza had been... busy, nobody had noticed the small blonde girl and small pink headed boy slip away. Lucy had approached Natsu and dragged him off behind a rack of clothes to comfort the crying boy. In the end, they had been swept over with a wave of exhaustion from today's shopping spree and had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

Mira awwed quietly and rushed over to the two sleeping forms on the floor. She swooped them into her arms with them still holding, more like latching, onto each other. She held them for a moment and then gave Natsu to Erza and Lucy to Levy. She picked an outfit that she had help up to Natsu earlier and then told Erza to follow her to check out. They would have to get the dress off of Natsu when he was awake.

"Finally! We're done," Gray said in relief. He headed toward the door only to be stopped by Mira's voice.

"Nope! We are having a guild dinner party!" she smiled cheerfully. Of course, Mira would turn a rescue into a matchmaking gig. "Why do you think I got so much wine when Natsu and Lucy don't and can't drink?" she grinned slyly. And there's the answer to why she got the wine.

The male guild members groaned unhappily whilst the female guild members were grinning from ear to ear. Especially Cana, who found out she could drink the wine during the party _and_ the left over wine after the party. The girls cheered and were immediately on the hunt for dresses.

"And at least try to get a date for the party," Mira added. They could go without a date but when they leave, they'll all have loved ones they mean the world to! Or Mira will force them to get together.

The guys groaned once more while quite a lot of girls smirked at the obvious pairs. When everyone finally had their tuxes and dresses, they paid and left, ready for the dinner party that would soon be happening. Though, of course it wouldn't be a sophisticated dinner party, that would never happen! No, no, no, it would mostly be party and a lot less dinner. But no body would expect any less from Fairy Tail now would they?

* * *

Well here ya go, read and review! Favorite and Follow! Whatever the hell you wanna do! Or ya know what, you can start crossdressing too, nobody would really care anyway neh?  
Enough with my rambling, onto typing chapter seven! Which I promise will be up in a day or two... Or maybe three...


End file.
